TimeSplitters: Invasion
by ShamedShadow
Summary: It's back, with a fresh cast and crew and we're ready to kick some Splitter ass!
1. Chapter 1

**Santa Fuego, California, United States of America. 5 miles northeast of San Francisco.**

Friday, June 6, 2008. 1452 hours.

(Matthias Fisher)

I kick my shoes off once I'm inside and dump my backpack on the ground. Finals are next week and I'll probably have to end up studying... But neither of those are on my mind as I plod into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl, a spoon, and a gallon of milk. I glance at a small Post-it note left on the counter as I pour Chocolate Chex into the bowl.

_Dear Matthias,_

I've taken Anna to soccer. We should be back at around 5:00 PM. I've got pizza for dinner!

Love, Mom

I quickly wolf down my cereal, stick my bowl and spoon in the sink, and charge upstairs, flipping open my laptop. Shrugging, I attempt to connect to Unreal Tournament when-

**No response. Connection failed.**

Suddenly, my internet fails completely.

"What the hell?"

I try to restart my modem, then I notice a deep humming noise that steadily gets louder. It starts to rain outside and I look outside. Maybe it's a power cut.

The sky is dark now, odd considering it's, like, two in the afternoon. Something big is blocking out the sun; maybe it's an eclipse.

As I open my window and step onto the roof, the humming gets even louder. Lightning flashes, illuminating a giant... _thing..._ in the air. Several balls of blue light appear on it, and the humming is soon accompanied by a high-pitched whine.

Then it fires.


	2. Chapter 2

(Ryan, age 18)

I sighed as I logged on to MSN. Hopefully--

_Sarah has signed on._

Oh good.

_Sarah says:  
Hey bro._

Ryan says:  
Sup?

Sarah says:  
Not much. Got a shitton of homework.

Ryan says:  
Can't be as bad as the report I have to finish tonight. It's due tomorrow!

Sarah says:  
lol

Ryan says:  
I guess that's what I get for procrastinating.

A few minutes passed without response. I guessed that she was busy working on some worksheet or another. She was in her senior year at high school, thankfully. We had already made plans for her to come stay in my apartment as soon as she finished, she didn't want to stay with Mom any more than I had.

I started up Firefox just before the conversation flashed. I switched over to it.

_Your message could not be delivered:  
I guess that's what I get for procrastinating._

"What?" I muttered to myself. I glanced at my internet indicator. Dead. Odd. I checked the cable, which was connected. Suddenly a low whine starts up. I glance towards the window. Several people are standing on the balcony, watching something. I walk outside and ask my neighbor, "What's going on?"

"Nobody knows. Did your internet die?" She asks.

"Yeah, why?"

Suddenly, out of the partly cloudy sky descended a sleek spacecraft of some kind. Panic was immediate. My neighbor, Jessica I thought her name was, darted back into her apartment, and I walked quickly into mine and to my bedroom. I opened a drawer in my dresser and pulled out my Desert Eagle and holster, courtesy of my father. I strapped on the holster and quickly slid the Eagle into it. It fitted comfortably. I headed back to my window and watch the ship.

Suddenly lasers of some kind rip out of its massive cannons and start eating through the Salt Lake City skyline. I walked outside and watched in horror as the ship methodically and powerfully destroyed most of Salt Lake City in less than five minutes. Jessica was back outside now, watching the horror with me. I felt her sway slightly as she watched. I put my hand on her shoulder to steady her. I guessed it was my brotherly protection coming out now.

"We're going to die." She said.

"Not necessarily. Come on, I've got a car. Let's get out of here. We'll crash at my parent's place for a while."

"Why should I go with you?" She asked nervously.

"Do you have anywhere else to go?" I said.

"No..."

"Then c'mon!" I said, walking off towards the stairs. She turned and followed without argument.

Ryan Carter  
Health: 175/175  
Splitters Killed: 0  
Ability: Gunslinger  
Weapons:  
Desert Eagle (.50AE): 7-0  
Items:  
Hip Holster (Deagle)  
Clothes

Jessica Walker  
Health: 125/125  
Ability: Stealth  
Weapons:  
None  


Items:  
Clothes


	3. Chapter 3

**(James Huntley)**

West Chicago, Illinois, United States of America.

Friday, June 6, 2008. 16:50 hours.

"I'M DONE! WOOHOO!" I yell, as I rush into my house. Our bus broke down on the way back from School, so I was sitting in that for, like, two hours. But, who cares? I kick my shoes off like Jim Carey in Bruce Almighty. It took so much practice to get that right, but now I impress all my friends with it, and by all my friends, I mean me, myself, and I. My siblings are in school, my mom is working at her Jewelry store, and my dad is doing whatever the hell he does in the CIA.

The good thing about having a parent in the CIA is that you never have to worry about your house being robbed, because this place is rigged up with the best goddamn security system money can buy. It's a pretty nice house too. Not to say we're the richest family on the block, but we can hold our own.

I drop my backpack off in my room and then fire up my PC. After it loads up, I try to connect to Steam.

"Error: No connection detected."

"Damn, the router must be screwing up again," I mutter, my mood dropping if ever so slightly. I'll deal with that later, I decide, and I run Steam in offline mode. Then, I fire up Half Life 2. I haven't played that game in a while, and I think my save got erased. Oh well, I hit New Game when it finally loads.

'HALF LIFE 2'

I smile. I love this game.

"Rise and shine, Mr. Freeman, rise and... Shine." I say along with the G-man. I remember the opening and ending of this game by heart. Course, who wouldn't? The G-Man kicks ass! He's always freaked me out though. I guess someone in a suit and tie with a nice hair cut is just out of place in a post apacolyptic world ruled by aliens.

"So, wake up. Mr. Freeman." G-Man says, "Wake up, and smell the aaaaashes."

Suddenly, I hear a loud crash, like a firework, and the house shakes. I fall out of my chair and hit the dirt. Earthquake? Or what in the fu-?

As soon as it starts, the shaking stops. As I pick myself off the ground, the phone rings. I grab it, and half yell, "Hello?!"

"James! Listen, we don't have much time," My father says on the other end of the line.  


"Dad, what is-"

"We're being invaded." My heart skips. Terrorists? China? North Korea? "What?"

"Danni and Jason were both at their friends' houses, we don't know if they're okay yet, but mom's making her way down here. Listen, my office is 40 minutes away. You should be able to make it. The keys to the sedan are on the rack like always, but first, go upstairs to my room. You know the safe there?"

"Ye-Yeah." I say, stumbling through the fallen objects and broken glass. Another firework, and the phone goes staticy for a second, but then comes back. "Open it. The combination is 10-25-43 for the combination lock, and 10153 for the electronic lock. Inside, there'll be my two pistols, one's a revolver and I don't think you should use it. Too powerful. The other's a 9mm Glock. That one will be better for you."

I charge my way upstairs into my parents bedroom and find the safe. Throwing the lock and hitting in the electronic one, I open it quickly, and remove the Glock, the revolver which says S&W 327 on the side, and bullets for both. There are also papers and other things in there, but I leave them alone. "Okay, got them. I'll meet you the-."

"Wait! You know where the security system is, right?"

"Yeah."

"Go to it, enter the code '616356' and then get out of the house as fast as you can."

"What does tha- GRAAAAH!" I yell as I fall. I tumble down my stairs and hit the wood floor. Luckly, I only landed on my face, and the phone is still working.

"James! JAMES! You there? What happened?!" My dad yells, panicked. I snatch it up, and say, "Fine, fine, don't worry. Forgot to watch the first step."

"Dammit. Alright, just hit the code. I gotta go." The phone clicks, and my dad is gone. I wait, only for a second, before throwing the phone through the window in a fit of rage. "Why, God, why do you hate me so?!" I blaspheme, as I open the lid for the security system.

616356

"ACTIVATED"

I guess that was a panic trigger, to call the cops. Not like they'll be able to do anything. I grab the keys, 

run into my garage, throw the guns onto the passenger seat, and fire up the Sedan. I knew how to drive, but I couldn't get my license yet because I'm too young. The garage door opens ever so slowly, and I finally see what we're being invaded by.

Aliens.

FUCKING ALIENS!!

I burn out of my garage, laughing, not believing this is happening. It's like a dream, or a video game. I keep my pace while driving around wrecked, burning cars, craters, and dead bodies. About seven blocks away, up a hill a ways, I hear a loud BANG. But not like the other ones. It was like something from the movies. Skidding to a stop, I look out back towards my house, and I see nothing. Just a big ball of flames where my house used to be. It hits me like a pile of bricks

The code I entered must have been to some sort of rig Dad made to 'protect' his files. That paranoid bastard. It really feels like this isn't real now. I stumble out of the car, and look around as the plasma rains from the sky, destroying all it hits like lava from a volcano. I watch as panicked people run from houses, cars, and buildings as ships begin to land, and shark type things, mutant hunchbacks, and humanoids with bioflames jump out, along with weird vehicles that I could only imagine existing, or running.

I collapse to my knees, as a ship lands down the hill, and the aliens rush this way.

This is the way the world ends.

**Transmission Lost.**

Friday, June 6, 2008. 16:57 hours.


	4. Chapter 4

(Raiygn Dmitriy)

"Huh..." I sigh as I walk out of the cafe. "I can't say that was exactly... enjoyable." I think to myself, "But I really don't think I should let her know that."

We get to the car and she says, "I had a really great time Raiygn."

"Here we go..." I think, rolling my eyes. I'm lying, and I know it, but I still end up saying it, "Yeah, I had a really great time too Rachel. I'll take you home now..."

With another sigh, I put the keys in and turn on the car. It gives a low hum, then a grumble as the engine fires up. Fucking piece of shit.

The ride to her house is akward at best. Silence fills the air as niether of us have any idea what to say to the other, without ending it in an akward comment. After what seems to be an endless amount of hours, we reach her house.

She opens the door and steps out. I roll down my window and say, "I have your number, so, I'll call you tomorrow or something. Bye." Then I drive off.

She stares and waves as I leave. I hate her stare. It makes me feel like she's boring into my brain or something. Whatever, it's over. Here I almost thought it never would be...

Something felt... off about the drive home. I couldn't place it, but I was sure of something.I pull into my driveway and pull the keys out, locking my doors as I step out.

I walk into the house and toss my keys on the counter. Niether my brother nor my father were home. Couldn't say where they were, but I didn't really care. Immediately I drop onto the couch and turn on the T.V.

Then, outside, I hear a crash. I rush to the window. "DAMNIT!" I shout as I gaze upon the wreckage of what once was my car. I open the door just on the incredibly slim chance that I was hallucinating. I wasn't.

Some wierd plasma was glowing on the wreckage of my car. I look up into the sky and stare deeply at a strange spaceship. "What the hell is going on here?" I ask myself.

Then, I think, "No time for that. Have to think. Whatever this is, I think it's hostile. Dad's Browning..."

I rush back inside and search my dad's room for his lockbox. Fortunately for me, my dad is the forgetful type. I reach under his dresser and pull out a piece of paper taped to the bottom. 67815. I punch it in.

The gun rests on top of a couple dirty magazines, but whatever. What my dad does on his own time is his problem. I pull out the browning and two clips, then strap on the holster. I load it and cock it back, aiming at the window. It fires.

"Oh, shit!" I shout.

"Hope my brother comes home soon, cause I don't know how I'm getting out of this..." I think to myself as I holster my newly acquired pistol.

--

Raiygn Dmitriy  
Health: 150/150  
Ability: Rambo  
Splitters Killed: 0  
Weapons:  
Browning High Power (9 x 19mm Luger/Parabellum/NATO) 14-30


	5. Chapter 5

(Sean)  
**  
Somewhere in the Cascade Mountain Range, North America**

Friday, June 6, 2008. 13:48 hours.

Sitting at a large confrence table in dim, candle lit room. I'm sorry, but this really gives me an urge to try that nefarious-evil-villain type laughter. Of course you can only do that when alone, or with minions, I suppose, but still, I didn't chose the decor.

"...We detected them, and are probably the first. I've always thought wars would be fewer if gods would provide detailed schematics along with their visions." Ivan says, pointing to the records. Basically, just a horizontal line with a _huge_ spike midway through it. That still hadn't completely leveled off yet. Hmm...

"Well, Gods are yet in question, but, I assume from your statements that the temporal detectors will be completely useless, now?" someone further to the right asked. I didn't know them, or couldn't recognize them in the dim light.

"Hell yes. It's already far ahead of the times, and since it only tells us when time is bent, it's useless. Doesn't tell us where, how large a 'gate' it makes, or whatever. It's also pretty blind to distance/size distortion, so we can't tell whether that," Ivan said, pointing at the spike, "Was a shitload a ways out, just a bit, and nearby, or, come to thing of it, nothing. This is the first proof we even have that that works!"

"Alright, point taken. And... Just as a final check, are the candles _really_ necessary?"

"No... naturally not." yet another voice replies. "But we don't know how superior the aliens sensors, or equivalents there of are. We're doing everything we can to keep the chances of them finding us to a minimum. Remember, we couldn't find us when Aaron got us the access codes for some of the US spy satellites, and we knew where to look."

Someone else grunts non-commitally.

To my left, Hadrian, one of the coordinators for overall strategy, turns to me. "Well, thanks, now that we've got that out of the way, your assignment... Let's see what's left here... San Francisco. Want it?"

"Aw, hell, anything to get away!" I say, with a grin.

"Good. We've got agents working in most of the other major cities on the continent. Remember, your primary objective is to help as many people survive as you can, not to engage the aliens. Got it?"

"You know me."  


"I guess I do Sean. I'm just wondering whether I shouldn't send you out, or should give you two cities." Hadrian replies with a dry chuckle, before handing me San Fransisco's folder. "Good luck."

"Thanks." I respond, standing and walking for the motor pool.


	6. Chapter 6

(Nocturne)

Aurora, Illinois, United States of America.

Friday, June 6, 2008. 16:45 hours.

"Come ooooooon, It's getting late, can we please go?"

"Alright hold on we'll leave in a bit."

"Why can't we leave now?"

"One last match and we'll leave."

sigh

"Fine"

I look at her, she takes the first step.

I turn to the right slightly and she charges. Her tanto flies up to strike my chest, I block it with my katana and throw her off balance then push her over, putting my wooden sword to her throat smirking.

"Whatever you cheated."

I laugh heartily "Maybe you're just bad at this."

"Make all the jokes you want I just wanna get out of here, this park gives me the creeps."

"Alright alright, just settle down."

She brushes herself off and we head to my Cavalier, a charming little green car, the back doors didn't work and the seatbelts were uncomfortable as fuck but it ran fine and It cost 300 dollars, you can't beat that.

We sit down and I start the car.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Let's head to your house, mine sucks." She says.

"You've got it."  


--About 5 minutes later—

"How long until we're there?"

"About another minute calm down."

I smile and chuckle a bit.

"I mean it's been almost a month since you've seen me and you just complain." I say sarcastically.

"Oh fuck off sword boy."

"You know, if these circumstances were different I would be forced to –WHOAH!"

My car almost gets blown off the road by a large blue light.

"What's going on Nocturne?"

"Nothing just sit down."

I see a large thing blocking the sun in the sky.

"What the hell? Are those aliens?"

"Aliens, are you shitting me." She says.

"Fuck."

I thought blazing past streets with no regard for anyone else's safety if it meant I could save my family, then I would be willing to break a few legs to get there, and not just my own.

I sped to the house cursing the whole way.

"Slow down Nocturne you're gonna kill us!"

"If I slow down Raiygn and Dad are dead!"

She looks away and her face turns morose.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, it's…It's just that I have to get there to save them alright."

"Fine. I understand."

Realizing how harsh I was, I gently move the hair from her eyes.

"I am sorry, don't worry everything will be fine."

She smiles.

"Alright let's keep moving."

--At the house 5 minutes into the invasion—

"What'll we do when we get there? I don't have anything of use."

"My dad has a gun, I have a sword and a longbow and Raiygn is crazy, we'll manage somehow."

"Alright seems solid enough."

We rush into the house quickly, I see Raiygn with a gun. He nearly shot me.

"Relax Raiygn it's just us."

"Whew. Sorry it's just those things are crazy out there."

"I know."

"What am I going to use?"

I run upstairs and grab my longbow, then hand it and the quiver to her.

"Here."

She readies an arrow and thanks me.

We hear a noise in the distance and then a scream.

It's coming from my neighbors house.

We rush over, and see her dead at the hands of some grayish-pink skinned alien thing. It was a horrible beast to look at.

Raiygn Fires at it wildly while I take a swing at it's throat. The thing dies quickly and falls over.  


I look at my neighbor, she was a sweet old woman. Poor thing.

I suddenly jump at the sound of an alien.

"GRAAAAAAH-Phew-ke."

"Damn bastards. Killing an old woman."

I nod to her and smile.

She smiles back.

I turn to look at the front door and suddenly the back of my neck feels wet.

I feel it and my hand draws back red liquid.

I frantically turn around to see her bloody, shot through the stomach.

"NO!" I yell running to her.

I hold her head up and look at her, trying to help somehow.

"Nocturne, I-I can't go any farther."

"Don't talk like that you'll be ok."

She shakes her head.

"I'm sorry but I have to go."

"No, d-don't leave me Somrune, Please."

I say with tears welling in my eyes.

I sit the with her, holding her close until the life leaves her body.

"Somrune…SOMRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNE!"


End file.
